


不常用直觉的人直觉一般都不准

by w_tobi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_tobi/pseuds/w_tobi
Summary: *外科医生paro，同居了也蛮久了是不是该养个孩子了这样以后婚礼还有可爱的小朋友手捧花←这样想着的我写了这篇后续*专业术语可能有BUG





	不常用直觉的人直觉一般都不准

01.

“木兔医生好像，可能，我觉得……他想要个孩子。”

“洁子医生的办公室在C区2楼右手边走廊尽头。”黑尾翻着杂志比了个蛇形手式，曲里拐弯的也不知道最后到底指向哪里。  
“不过现在代孕妈妈也不好找吧，你们有看中的对象吗？话说男性受孕的研究是不是还在进行啊，有没有成果呢。”  
“根本不知道你在说什么。”

赤苇翻了个白眼，把刚才在食堂买的生菜沙拉和三明治搁桌子上，又从冰箱里拿出早晨带来的海鲜炒饭和汉堡肉，放进微波炉，转到大约八分钟的位置，接着靠在沙发上揉了揉眉心。  
黑尾见状收起杂志，小心翼翼地问真的？他这样说了？  
“说倒是没说……但前几天那个左心室畸形的婴儿你知道不？木兔医生做完手术后一直都对她很上心，虽然我知道术后检查很多，但平时撂给护士做的事情他也全都一个人包揽了，怎么想都有点问题吧。”  
“吃病患的醋是不对的，别学侑。”  
“而且最近每次找他，都能在新生儿监护室找到。”  
“呜哇，那可真是不得了的大危机！看来木兔是真想要个小孩。不过话说回来，你不想要吗？”

做同事将近两年，黑尾第一次在心胸科号称冷静理智的优秀二把手赤苇医生脸上看见了一个可以称得上是震惊的表情，不仅如此，被过激言语刺激到的赤苇医生差点连海鲜炒饭都没端住。  
宫侑推门进来的时候看见的就是这么一副光景，好奇问了句怎么了，结果赤苇还没来得及想起要医院头号小广播黑尾医生不要说出去，后者就已经一脸淡然地举起了手指。  
“木兔想要个小孩，赤苇不想要。”  
言简意赅，核心思想到位。

“诶——”宫侑舔掉手指上的酱汁，拖了把椅子坐到赤苇旁边，一副相当贴心的模样。  
“也到了需要孩子才能维系婚姻的时候了呢。”  
这话说的像是要来段经验之谈，但众人皆知宫侑的经验之谈通常都是空谈瞎谈，讲废话不要钱。

赤苇跟木兔交往没多久后，非典型性处女座木兔医生觉得也该到了尝试负距离的时候了但需要考虑的事情实在太多（前戏啦善后啦保护措施啦可能造成的心理创伤啦）迟迟不敢下手，后来机缘巧合和（正好闲着没事干的）宫侑促膝长谈一下午，出门时神采奕奕觉得做了万全准备一定百战不殆。  
结果扭头碰见宫治，后者皱着眉头说，出于某种义务我觉得还是有必要告诉你，不管宫侑教了你什么，他都是下面那个。  
赤苇于是觉得宫侑如果不当医生，大概挺适合搞欺诈这一行的。  
扯远了，时间拉回现在。

“这结论是从哪得出来的，再说也没有结婚。”  
已经彻底放弃了吐槽和纠正黑尾话语里的意思，就算说了这些家伙也不一定听得进去，不知道最后会传出去成什么版本，搞不好还真有可能把男性受孕研究这种连点可追踪背景都没有的东西牵扯进去。  
赤苇拿了个盖子把海鲜炒饭和汉堡肉盖起来，以免木兔待会儿来吃的时候变凉。

直觉或是第六感这种词对于赤苇来说着实感性的异常，他天天白刀子进红刀子出，光凭直觉根本无法办事。但毕竟是交往近两年的对象，木兔这家伙平时又直白的好懂，所以就算他不说，赤苇也能看出来，木兔是真的对那个小孩很上心，跟有没有术后检查都无关。

 

02.

“不过话说回来，养孩子到底是什么，听起来就像是另一个世界啊，黑洞那边吗。”  
“大概……跟养狗差不多吧。”  
“不不不，差很多吧，要操心吃饭睡觉洗澡什么的。”  
“养狗也需要啊，还得定期带它们去剪指甲打疫苗呢。”  
“那至少不用担心思春期早恋的问题吧。”  
“不好说，最近卷卷也两岁了，我每次带它出去都得提防那些竞相和它约PAO的小狗，真是个不省心的孩子。”  
“虽然知道性质大概不同，但原理似乎真的一样。”  
“是吧？”

你俩到底是把别人的家里事当成什么在讨论啊。  
赤苇叹了口气，认命地从木兔半个小时前带来的一大袋气泡糖里挑了个葡萄味的剥开丢进嘴里，他早在过去十分钟里六次打算起身离开，但小广播X2显然不舍得把这么有趣的事情放走。  
不过当五分钟后黑尾和宫侑的话题越发偏离到不如去做个结扎吧——不知道对象到底是宫侑家的卷卷还是自家未来可能出现的小孩时，赤苇终于还是拿起病例走了。

其实也不是不能理解木兔对这个婴儿特别上心的原因，小小一只独自降临在世上后就被亲生母亲遗弃在了医院，连名字都没有取，也不知道独自离开医院的母亲到底有没有亲手抱过她。这种情况难免会让人动恻隐之心。  
就算在社会福利越来越好的条件下，被遗弃的婴儿依然没有减少。原因有很多，患有先天性疾病却没钱做手术占了一大半，确实——与其看着孩子艰难地长大还有可能患上一系列后续的复发症，不如早早让他没有痛苦地离开——这观念是没错，他的工作顶多只是治病而已，但是否选择医治这种事他没有权力插嘴也不能替孩子家长决定，更不可能站在道德制高点评判他们的对与错，每个人都有每个人的选择。  
这个婴儿的生母似乎是把她留在一所条件不怎么好的公立医院后离开的，公立医院的条件不足以支撑她进行畸形修复这样的手术，没办法，最后只能就近转到他们医院。  
不过因为婴儿没有名字，所以木兔填病例的时候还纠结了一下，后来不知是受了什么启发，自顾自写了“小郁金香”这样的名牌挂在恒温箱外面。

到底为什么是郁金香啊，赤苇问。  
因为现在这个季节就是郁金香开的时候呀，木兔自信满满地回答。  
“现在是三月份木兔医生，郁金香是四月份开吧。”  
“啊，啊？啊！是这样吗？！”  
“是的木兔医生。”  
“唉都说我们都交往啦叫木兔医生不会显得疏远吗，我想要更加、更加亲密的叫法啊赤苇。”  
“现在是上班时间木兔医生，还有不要若无其事地岔开话题。”  
后来木兔嘟嘟囔囔不知道说了什么，小郁金香的名牌还是原封不动地挂在小婴儿的床头。

而此时东京的早春已经渐渐带回了湿润的暖风，赤苇想，等到小郁金香健康出院的那天，估计也正是可以看到大片郁金香盛开的日子吧。

 

03.

无意识溜达到新生儿监护室的门口绝对是意外，隔着一层厚玻璃一眼就瞧见了小郁金香也纯属意外。  
在多达十几个婴儿的监护室里，唯独小郁金香的周围摆放着各种各样巨大的机器，她躺在恒温箱里，身边是闪着莹蓝色数字和曲线图的屏幕，它们时刻监测着小郁金香的各种生命指标和体质水平，以便在出现状况时及时通知主治医生。  
小郁金香暂时还没有脱离危险期，这小家伙的血管壁很薄，手术过程中几次出现室颤，木兔花了好大劲儿才把畸形修复，之后估计还得再重塑一次主动脉，但怕小郁金香负担太重，木兔决定先把她转进监护室观察几天，等情况稳定些了再进行第二次手术。

亲眼见过几次后，赤苇多少也能体会到木兔对小郁金香特别上心的原因，毕竟连他都有些心疼，更不要说感情驱动力百分之二百的木兔了，会包揽所有术后检查也情有可原。  
但情有可原不代表着赤苇不会否定自己的第六感，毕竟木兔第一次带他来看这个小孩的时候可是两眼放光激动的不得了，像是猫头鹰找到了什么闪闪发光的宝藏。

“赤苇你看她有没有很可爱！”  
可爱的话……大部分婴儿其实不都长得一个样吗？  
“长大之后一定超好看的吧！”  
这个……大概……？  
“你有没有觉得她跟谁很像？”  
不，这个问他也不知道啊。

结果最后根本不知道对话的重点在哪，倒是猫头鹰像认识了什么可爱的朋友，一有时间就套上粉色的消毒服去新生儿监护室查看小郁金香的情况，甚至短短两天时间连手动压氧帮助婴儿呼吸的方法都学会了。

有时候赤苇在监护室外看着自家的恋人，觉得野生动物大概天生就是移动的荷尔蒙，小孩子似乎更加能够激发激素分泌的水平。  
虽然不愿意承认，但每次看见木兔小心翼翼地把手从恒温箱旁的两个小洞伸进去摸小郁金香肉乎乎的小手和小脚丫时，胸口便会涌上一股奇妙的感觉，像一只小小的猫头鹰拱进了左心室，在与主动脉相连的部分颤动着柔软的羽毛。

在介于“我的男人正用饱含爱意的眼光看着一个婴儿”和“这个婴儿其实还蛮可爱”的认知间，赤苇有那么一瞬间，只是一瞬间，觉得和木兔以及小郁金香一起组成三口之家，然后就这么过一辈子大概也是个不错的选择。  
至少现在就能看出来，木兔绝对会是那种让幼儿园里每个小孩和家长都羡慕的好爸爸，幼师与妈妈级杀手。  
不过话说回来，小孩子都是敏感的生物，如果木兔真的打算收养小郁金香，那自己肯定也会轮班去幼儿园接她回家，要是被别的小孩子看见，问出为什么没有妈妈却有两个爸爸之类的话……想想都不知道该怎么解释，不如说反而莫名其妙地背上了一股罪恶感。

赤苇叹了口气，自顾自烦恼的同时没发现自己想的净是些八字没一撇的事（木兔是不是真的想收养都没确认），也没发现自己这思维跑的着实有够远，连小郁金香两年后去上幼儿园可能遭遇的心灵创伤都想到了，他只是直觉认为自己可能无法成为一个好家长。

在赤苇的印象里，小时候父母太忙所以基本都是阿姨接送自己上下学，吃饭也是和阿姨一起，虽然阿姨人很好，但看着别的小朋友都是牵着爸爸妈妈的手回家他难免会羡慕，至于生日会的记忆就更少了。  
好在自己可能天性比较乖，没有长成反社会性人格真是万幸。  
高中时曾经在幼儿园做过一次义工，后来被关系较好的同学说虽然看起来很会照顾小孩子，但意外地感觉没什么热情和爱心。  
深受打击的同时也没法反驳，毕竟他又没有可以学习的好家长范本，再加上到底自己的基因里有没有喜爱小孩子这一条他都不确定。

——那不如去试着摸摸小郁金香怎么样。  
心里有个声音这么说到。  
——不试试看怎么知道呢。

于是做足了心理准备，赤苇正打算从旁边的推车上拿个消毒服，安静多日的机器突然发出了紧急警报。

 

04.

医生本能反应让赤苇下一秒就冲进了监护室，消毒服都没顾得上穿。  
心电图显示出现了室颤，多半是因为主动脉撕裂，本想等小郁金香情况稳定后再做重塑，看架势怕是不得不现在就动手术。  
“呼叫木兔医生。”  
“赤苇医生，木兔医生正在手术中。”  
见鬼的，赤苇想起来木兔下午有个心肺联合移植，根据病人的情况不知道要做几个小时，等他来小郁金香早驾鹤西去了。  
好像不对，这成语不应该这样用。  
算了，赤苇捞过电击器一边吩咐让护士充电到20焦，一边让住院医去订手术室。  
“木兔医生那边呢？”  
“告诉他不用担心。”

他好歹也算是日本数一数二的心胸外科医生，比小郁金香更糟的情况不知遇见过多少回，像踩钢丝般需要小心翼翼进行的手术也早已习以为常。  
但感情是个很奇妙的东西，不管是小孩婴儿还是成年人，一旦无法单纯地把他们当成病人来看待，任何切割开的皮肤和组织都变得脆弱起来。  
而一想到小郁金香可能会成为木兔家里的一份子，也是自己家里的一份子，手中轻薄的手术刀也变得有些沉重。

“拉钩。”

不过感情毕竟是个奇妙的东西，都说郁金香是需经冬季低温才能发芽开花的植物，他可不觉得木兔在给小郁金香起名字的时候会想的这么深，不如说是参考了最近热播的八点档连续剧的名字还更可信一点。  
可是不管怎么说，小郁金香确实正处在难熬的寒冬季，如果能度过这个冬天，那么四月份的时候，

“请顺利地盛开吧。”

 

05.

手术做完的时候早已过了下班的点，赤苇看着血压恢复正常的小郁金香松了口气，抬起头才发现木兔不知何时结束了手术，正站在手术室外的洗手台前等他，印满猫头鹰图案的手术帽还戴在头上，似乎一直在观察自己有没有出场的机会。  
明明不需要担心的啊，赤苇叹了口气，不过是小郁金花在中途休克了几次，也不过是自己抱有的感情复杂了些所以动刀子更加谨慎小心了，这些难关他和小郁金花都安全地度过了。  
至于十分钟、半个小时、还是23个小时之后木兔可能会提出的“赤苇你想不想要个孩子”之类的问题他都有把握能怀着一颗平常心应答。

不过出乎意料的是推出手术室的婴儿箱没有吸引木兔的注意力，反而是后出来的自己被这只大型食肉动物黏住了。

“真不愧是赤苇，超——厉害啊！！”  
“嗯、嗯……木兔医生你等了多久了？”  
“没多久，我来的时候赤苇你已经在缝合了。”  
那厉害个P你根本什么都没看到嘛，赤苇忍不住在心里腹诽，这只猫头鹰现在睁眼瞎吹捧的本领真是越来越纯熟了，也不知道究竟是从什么时候开始放弃了自己淳朴的本性。  
“不过我叫一个住院医给我讲经过，哇——赤苇果然很厉害啊！”  
“是，是，其实木兔医生之前已经基本都做好了，我只是让她的主动脉壁更加结实一些罢了。”  
这倒是实话实说。  
“不过中途有几次确实很危险，一开始我以为出血在前面，但缝合后小郁金香的情况没有好转，怎么都找不到出血点，除颤后又在后面发现了……怎么了，木兔医生？”  
自己刚才的话里应该没什么让人过敏的东西，可眼前木兔这副饶有兴趣的表情着实把他有点惊到，两只金色的眼睛本来就够出众了，现在简直不知道塞了多少碎钻石进去。  
赤苇不动声色拉开一点距离，以免被自家恋人闪瞎。

“呀——没什么，就是觉得赤苇你还真是喜欢小郁金香啊，手术过程都记得这么清楚。”

等等，这是什么话？喜欢小郁金香的人是你才对吧。  
赤苇在木兔看不见的地方大翻白眼，表面上却默不作声地跟着他一起进到新生儿监护室，俩人一前一后拿了两件粉色消毒服套在身上。

护士递给木兔的病例下一秒直接过渡到了赤苇手里，他不解，木兔解释说：  
“毕竟重塑主动脉的手术是赤苇做的嘛，所以后续检查就交给你啦。”

好吧，好吧。  
赤苇掏出听诊器，用手焐热后小心翼翼地从恒温箱靠上的洞伸进去，贴在小郁金香小小的身子上。  
虽然依然脆弱的不得了，但这颗小心脏正以出人意料的顽强劲反抗着冻土层，搏动的力量带动细软的皮肤轻轻颤动，像是埋在积雪下的种子，酝酿着终将如他所相信的那般在四月迎来盛开的季节。

“真的是很漂亮的手术啊赤苇。”  
“是的，木兔医生。”  
俩人指代的对象显然不同，但赤苇此时也懒得纠正。

恒温箱靠下的小洞此时探进来了一只手，是木兔。他慢慢拉过赤苇的手指，把它们轻覆在小郁金香身上。  
小孩子的身体绵软又脆弱，木兔小心翼翼地就像在抚摸棉花糖。赤苇看见觉得好笑，他不常接触小孩子，但婴儿的躯体有一种神奇的触感，明明看起来非常柔软，却承载着比成年人更加强悍的生命力。

赤苇又感到那只小小的猫头鹰拱进了左心室，他抬头看木兔，木兔也正好在看他。

“其实我第一天就想说了赤苇，你有没有觉得小郁金香跟你长得很像？”

 

06.

“……”  
“？”  
“…………木兔前辈，这段时间你对小郁金香这么上心的原因……该不会只是因为觉得跟我很像吧……”  
“嗯！是的呀！”  
“……哪里像了？”  
“头发、眼睛都是黑色的，而且很可爱不是吗！”  
“…………”

亏他还做足了心理准备，就算听到什么核爆级的问题也能镇定自若，哪知木兔根本不安常理出牌，这种烧断电阻的脑回路着实让他长了见识。  
再说也没有真的很像。  
赤苇叹了口气，小声嘀咕了一句还以为是木兔医生想收养小郁金香呢。  
结果被点到名的家伙这会儿耳朵竖的老高，听见此话立马大声反驳：  
“什么？我们已经到了需要小孩来维持关系的地步了吗？！”

赤苇懒得吐槽，扔了手套翻开病例准备填写，顺便把木兔从新生儿监护室推出去。  
大型猛禽类动物还在叽叽喳喳地吵着现代人的爱情真是脆弱不堪啊赤苇你到底是怎么看我的啦，然而被抱怨的正主已经从隔壁值班室拿毯子出来，看见木兔疑惑的目光，赤苇提醒道，  
“接下来24个小时才是最关键的吧。”

木兔噢噢噢恍然大悟，转身拖了把沙发椅紧挨着赤苇摆好，还自顾自地掏出一条另一条毛毯，似乎打算和赤苇一起陪着小郁金香度过她最初也是最艰难的一晚。

 

这不是他们第一次在医院里为了各自的病人守一晚上不回家，但一起看着同一个病人倒是头一回，这事要是被黑尾知道了肯定会掐着鼻子感叹一句小郁金香真是咱们医院前无古人后无来者的VIP病人啊心胸科两大招牌都甘愿为她留宿。

听到赤苇那句“还以为是木兔医生想收养小郁金香呢”后，木兔难得在那么五六秒的间隙中冒出来了这个想法：如果真的收养了小郁金香会怎么样。

于是在接下来的四个小时中，他无法控制地反复想起这个念头，然后仔仔细细琢磨一遍。  
一点感觉都没有是不可能的，但一点犹豫都没有也是不可能的，毕竟野生动物的直觉在某些地方总是精准到堪称细腻。  
从小没觉得自己有过什么缺失的木兔没有需要担心的地方，但赤苇的不安却隐隐约约地传了过来，不管是那只覆在小郁金香身上微微颤抖的手，还是特意放轻的触摸，亦或是他留在的恒温箱里的眼神。  
偶尔几次在家没事做的时候，木兔会翻出以前的照片拿给赤苇看，还被吐槽说像小动物想要取得信任的表现。不过事实上，本着礼尚往来观念的木兔打的主意其实是赤苇小时候的照片，结果得知并没有后还失落了一阵。  
现在回想起来赤苇似乎跟家里来往一直都比较淡，谈不上关系差，但肯定不算特别好。上大学时大家多少都修过一点心理学，所以木兔差不多能猜到赤苇的童年生活比较独立，如果不喜欢小孩也在情理之中。  
可是今天看见了赤苇的举动后，木兔却百分百确定赤苇是喜欢小郁金香的，不管是不是有误以为自己想收养小郁金香才逐渐接受，但爱屋及乌可不会做到这个地步。

木兔抬起头，赤苇已经给小郁金香做完了第二次检查，注意到这边的目光时冲他做了个“没事”的口型。  
于是在木兔惯常喜欢依赖的直觉面前，他自然而然地脱口而出，

“其实啊，我觉得赤苇一定可以成为一个好爸爸的。”  
“？怎么说？”  
赤苇把毯子裹回身上，又重新陷进了沙发椅里。  
“那个嘛，你看我们并不是儿科医生不是吗。”  
“是……所以？”  
“所以小孩子也不是我们主要面对的病人，可是赤苇能注意到那个真的很少见啊。”木兔比了个手势，“听诊器，会捂热再给小郁金香做检查。”  
这只能说是比较细心吧。赤苇想。  
“而且手术中每一步都记得很清楚！”  
都说了是以为木兔医生很喜欢小郁金香才会这样做的。  
“大概整个东京和日本都找不出来比赤苇你更关心她的人了吧。”  
不好意思我面前就有一个，而且话说回来，医生关心病人不是正常情况吗。  
“所以啊，我就只是这样想了一下，如果……我们收养她的话……赤苇觉得怎么样？”  
……什么怎么样啊，说到底还是问出来这句话了嘛。

赤苇揉了揉眉头，木兔的眼神实在过于直白，很难让人怀疑究竟是不是为了让自己同意而下的圈套（故意让他说出来是以为自己想收养再借此机会让他松口），就算是，恐怕也是无意识为之，不好追究。

高中朋友的话再一次无端端闯进了他的脑海，和木兔现在这句发生了矛盾，本应该产生动摇的，但心里天平早就偏向了想同意的那一方，接着神经立马做出反应给脑袋下达了“或许那个时候的自己确实不适合，但现在不同了”的结论。  
没有一点依据，赤苇叹了口气，没有一点依据。

“能不能成为一个好家长我不清楚。”  
“但我会成为小郁金香最好的医生。”

“嗯。”

“小女孩的茶话会、生日party、手制饼干奶油拉花蛋糕什么的我完全不懂，得慢慢学。”

“嗯。”

“而且因为木兔医生和我都很忙，所以小郁金香去日托所了我们要轮流接送她。”

“好。”

“要是小郁金香长大了遇上什么恋爱问题你来解决，记住绝对不要让她去问黑尾叔叔，还有宫侑叔叔。”

“总之把那个小子抓走威胁一通就好了吧。”

“算了，这事还是我来处理吧。”

“……好吧。”

“还有啊……”

“嗯？”

“虽然现在可能做不到，但我会努力当一个好爸爸的。”

木兔转过头，赤苇坐在他旁边，眼睛里有一层荧蓝色的透明光圈，亮晶晶的偶尔闪动一下。

他们不是非得在现有的稳定关系网中添加一枚举足轻重的结点，只是这颗说不准到底是什么时候落在这里的种子正在慢慢生根发芽，而一想到花开的那天木兔便有一种难以抑制的悸动。  
谁都不知道他们的生活会因为这样一个小小生命的闯入发生怎样的变化，但木兔很清楚自己心里的那份呼唤到底指向何方。冲动不是三头犬，只是在这个时刻，驱赶着他去做最想做的事的直觉。

他拉过赤苇的手攥在自己的手心，说，

“那么我也会努力当一个好爸爸的。”

 

-END-


End file.
